Orm (DC Animated Film Universe)
Orm also known as Ocean Master is the son of King of Atlantis and Queen Atlanna and Aquaman's treacherous half-brother. Biography ''Justice League: War After Darkseid's invasion, Ocean Master rose from the water holding his dead father in his arms, claiming the surface world will pay. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Orm and his team of Atlanteans soldiers attacked and killed the crew of a submarine, Orm and Black Manta meet with Queen Atlanna (Orm's mother) to convince her to declare war on the surface world for the destruction caused by Darkseid's attack. After she rejects their proposition, Orm tells Black Manta to use missiles (that his men stole from a nuclear submarine earlier) loaded into his submarine to attack Atlantis, framing the surface world. Orm and Black Manta then demand that the Queen launch a war for the alleged act of terrorism from the surface. However, Queen Atlanta still refuses to strike and tells Manta to arrange a meeting with the Justice League to discuss a peace treaty. After his men fail to kill his half brother, Aquaman, Orm kills Queen Atlanta and usurps the throne of Atlantis, once again framing the humans for killing his mother. As King, Orm dons his armor and becomes the supervillain "Ocean Master". When Aquaman and the Justice League arrive at Atlantis to stop him, Ocean Master defeats and captures them, offering them to the Trench. Ocean Master leads his Atlantean army to wage war with the surface, killing many humans in the process. The Justice League manage to free themselves and return to the surface to stop Ocean Master's army. Throughout the battle, Ocean Master easily defeated the entire Justice League until only his half brother remained. As Ocean Master was about to kill Aquaman, Cyborg broadcast a recording of Ocean Master confessing to murdering his own mother. After hearing the truth, the Atlanteans cease their attack. Ocean Master tries to explain his actions as Aquaman knocks Ocean Master out and becomes the new King of Atlantis. In the post-credits scene, Ocean Master is imprisoned in Belle Reve Prison. As Orm demands to speak to Aquaman, Lex Luthor appears and states that he has a proposition for him. Character traits Orm is exceptionally cruel, amoral and dishonest, in order to get revenge and declare war upon the surface world, he kills his own people who he ironically desires to protect from the surface world with nuclear missiles. When his treason was exposed, Orm tried to justify it by declaring he did it for his people before being given a well-deserved punch to the face by his half-brother, Arthur Curry. Orm's relations with his closest confidants can also be described as strained, especially with his mother Atlanna, who desires peace and unity with the surface world rather than war. This proved to be a striking point for him, as he ruthlessly kills his own mother when she learns of his treachery and framed surface dwellers for it. After killing Atlanna, he mocks his half-brother, confessing to the killing with no remorse while stating she "mewled for peace" and stating Arthur was lucky to not have to suffer her will as he did. Although he resented surface dwellers, he saw Black Manta as his ally, though Manta secretly detested Orm, describing him as having "mommy issues" and a sense of entitlement, while also revealing an intention to kill him. Orm also displays a childish demeanor, often guided by his emotions rather than reasoning. Along with his childish and emotional behavior, he also seems to be easily manipulated, as described by Black Manta who claimed coaxing Orm into war was "child's play". Orm also has an inflated sense of Atlantean superiority, describing his own half-brother as a "bastard" and illegitimate, while imprisoned, he demanded to speak with his brother about this supposed unfair treatment, this characteristic was (seemingly) inherited from his father, who also detested the people of the surface. Despite Orm's cruelty and hateful nature, he did reserve some love for his father, proclaiming that he would avenge his father and sink the surface world. Equipment *'Weapons''' **Sword **Trident of Poseidon Relationships *Aquaman - Half-brother and enemy. *Mera - Enemy. *Queen Atlanna - Mother and enemy; deceased. *King of Atlantis - Father; deceased. *Black Manta - Ally. *Superman - Enemy. *Wonder Woman - Enemy. *Green Lantern - Enemy. *Batman - Enemy. *Shazam - Enemy. *Cyborg - Enemy. *The Flash - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (2 films) **''Justice League: War'' (First appearance) - Steve Blum **''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' - Sam Witwer Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League: War'' JLW Ocean Master.jpg Ocean Master JLW.png ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 12.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 15.png JLToA Orm.png JLToA Ocean Master.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 14 Queen Atlanna.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 16 Queen Atlanna.png Ocean Master JTOA 23.jpg justice-league-throne-of-atlantis-ocean-master.jpg Ocean Master come striking down JLTOA.png Ocean Master JLTOA 01.png Ocean Master JLTOA 02.png Ocean Master JLTOA 03.png Ocean Master JLTOA 04.png Ocean Master JLTOA 05.png Ocean Master JLTOA 06.png Ocean Master JLTOA 07.png Ocean Master JLTOA 08.png Ocean Master JLTOA 09.png Orm JLTOA.png You speak to me about betrayel JTOA.png Brother vs Brother JLTOA.png FxunBpR.png OrmJLToA.jpg Mera & Orm JLTOA.png Aquaman takes on Ocean Master JLTOA.png Aquaman hits Ocean Master JLTOA.png Atlanna and her son Orm JLTOA.png As You Wish Mother JLTOA.png But it is in mine JLTOA.png I will bring our world crashing down on them JLTOA.png Is Atlantis everything you dreamed of brother JLTOA.png Ocean Master has Aquaman at the tip of his Triten JLTOA.png Ocean Master JLTOA 10.png Ocean Master JLTOA 11.png Ocean Master JLTOA 12.png Ocean Master JLTOA 13.png Ocean Master JLTOA 14.png Ocean Master JLTOA 15.png Ocean Master JLTOA 16.png Ocean Master JLTOA 17.png Ocean Master JLTOA 18.png Ocean Master JLTOA 19.png Ocean Master JLTOA 20.png Ocean Master JLTOA 21.png Ocean Master JLTOA 22.png Ocean Master JLTOA 23.png Ocean Master JLTOA 24.png Ocean Master JLTOA 25.png Ocean Master vs Aquaman JLTOA 001.png Ocean Master vs Aquaman JLTOA 002.png Ocean Master's defeat JLTOA .png Orm and Black Manta JLTOA 1.png Orm and Black Manta JLTOA 2.png Orm and Black Manta JLTOA.png Orm JLTOA 01.png Orm JLTOA 02.png Orm JLTOA 03.png Orm JLTOA 04.png Orm JLTOA 05.png Orm JLTOA 06.png Our time has come JLTOA.png The truth revealed JLTOA.png This Is All Falling Apart JLTOA.png Already On Their Way My Queen JLTOA.png Heartbroken she returned to lead her people..png Lex Luthor approches Orm JLTOA.png See Also *Ocean Master Category:Aquaman Characters Category:Justice League: War Characters Category:Villains Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Characters Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:Atlanteans